


Nina and Lorena <3

by orphan_account



Series: Nina and Lorena [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alpha/omega smut and fluff :d
Series: Nina and Lorena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. lazy morning

Nina startled awake with a whimper, shuddering and burrowing into the heat near her. Her nightmares were still haunting her, but her alpha's warm chest and steady breathing helped calm her. She sighed in relief, and pressed the tip of her nose into her girlfriend's back. She could smell the laundry was still pretty clean, but it had started to smell like Lorena. Kind of stinky, but it was nice. Nina nudged Lorena awake and wiggled her arms around Lorena's back.  
Lorena groaned, "Baby whaatt..."  
"Just let my arms--!"  
Lorena shifted, and Nina's arms wrapped around Lorena's tummy. Nina kissed Lorena's back, and Lorena pulled Nina's arms tighter around her, and Nina giggled and kissed Lorena's back.  
Lorena smiled softly and pulled Nina's hand up to her lips, planting kisses slowly from the crease of her thumb, up to her pointer finger, up to the nail... for the last kiss, she gave Nina's finger a playful bite. Nina yelped and tensed up. "Hey!!" Nina tried to pull her hand back, but Lorena's grip quickly tightened. Lorena's smile turned to a smirk, and she turned Nina's hand to bite at the meat of the thumb. Lorena could feel Nina's shoulders shaking as she became panicky to withdraw her hand.  
"Aww, what's going on with you sweetie?" Lorena moved to kiss Nina's wrist and rub her nose against Nina's palm.  
Nina whined in response and tried to pull her hand back, but Lorena grabbed Nina's hand and swung herself around to straddle Nina's waist.  
"Ahh ahhh, don't go~"  
This is the first thing that Lorena sees every day, but every morning her throat catches and her cheeks flush even warmer as she soaks Nina in. Just waking up, Nina's hair was a fuzzy tangle blanketing the girl's shoulders and kneck... and face. Lorena brushed the curtain aside to reveal a face blooming a bright coral pink. Nina always buries herself under the covers and gets herself as warm as possible, and Lorena could see little beads of sweat forming on Nina's nose. Lorena thinks they're adorable, like special sparkly freckles visiting Nina's already freckly face.  
Nina squealed as Lorena leaned in and mouthed at Nina between the eyes, making cartoony chomping noises. "You're so salty, oh my yummy breakfast!"  
Lorena still had her hand clamped over Nina's wrist, and with her free hand she began exploring Nina's side. She sat her weight back a little bit to rest on Nina's hips.  
Nina curled upwards and play-screamed into Lorena's neck and hair. She began wiggling left and right, giggling, "no, no, noooo!!"  
Lorena could feel herself become flushed as she watched her omega shake with delight and flail desperately.  
"Please L-Loren---" Nina stuttered, "n-n-no mooorrre!!"  
Lorena felt herself puff up and her heart start to race. "Nooo, I think my baby needs a lot more than just this~" She emphasized herself by squeezing Nina's waist. She pulled herself down to have her lips meet Nina's and humming with satisfaction as Nina's giggly protests became breathy whimpering.  
Lorena whispered into Nina's lips, "So, beautiful. Tell me what's going on with you this morning." She moved to the side to nibble at Nina's earlobe. "I need you to say it baby, I need to hear you say what you want."  
Nina was gasping for breath now, and she struggled to find words as her hips shuddered against Lorena's weight. Her one free hand was twisted into the collar of Lorena's t-shirt, desperately pulling and yanking. Nina's own hair and Lorena's hair both were covering Nina's face, and Nina was feeling a little dizzy from how warm she was getting. Her eyes darted around Lorena's face, admiring her features as if she had never seen her before. Nina was beyond flustered. All she could get out was, something that sounded like "Please, Alpha. Need you."  
Lorena's lips curled to feign discontent. She loved hearing her omega all huffy and spacey like this. She was so adorable... Nina had begun to tug her own shirt up, revealing her tummy, which was almost hot to the touch. Lorena happily obliged. Her hand tucked itself under Nina's shirt, and it lazily made its way up towards Nina's breast. "I'm afraid I can't hear you very well, hun." Lorena's hand drifted near Nina's breastbone, fingernails scratching gently.  
Nina sucked in a deep breath, and then held it. She released it and sternly spit out her words, "I think you're hot beyond description and I want to fuck every time I lay in bed with you."  
Lorena's tongue clicked against her teeth, "That's quite the greedy demand, princess." Lorena's hand stretched over Nina's breast, and she massaged it slowly. "Do you think you can be good for me? If you're good for me, I think I might let you have a treat or two." Lorena smile widened as Nina's breaths became even faster and even shallower. She could feel the smaller girl kicking her legs weakly. Lorena knew that Nina could actually throw Lorena off if she wanted to.  
Lorena moaned softly and pressed herself into Nina. Nina was moaning with every breath, and her hips were bucking wildly. Nina could feel her eyes glossing over and her tongue falling out of her mouth lustily searching for her mate.  
Lorena's kiss was slow. It began very gently, but steadily it grew firmer, and Lorena's moans became deep and throaty. Lorena could feel her thighs quivering. Her hips jerked back and forth as Nina's moaning became pitchy.  
Lorena jerked up and rolled off of Nina. She tugged at Nina's shorts and panties and pulled them down past her soft thighs, below her golden knees, and past her feet and little toes. Lorena kept her eyes locked with Nina's and held her gaze, licking her lips and savoring the image before her. Nina's hair was messy but pulled to one side. Her cheeks are decorated with freckles that resemble flecks of paint, but those freckles had all but disappeared into the bright red that now flourished all across Nina's face. Nina had scrunched her lips into a kissie face to beg for Lorena's fingers, tongue, dick, leg, anything...  
As soon as Nina's legs were free from her panties and shorts, Lorena threw Nina's legs back and buried her face into Nina's warm, sticky mess.  
Nina screamed a little scream of delight and her fingers clawed at the bedsheets. Lorena was moving her hands to the back of Nina's knee on one side. On the other side Lorena was clamping Nina's thigh between her head and her arm. Nina sighed in relief as Lorena lapped at her pulsing heat. She lay her head back and placed a hand on Lorena's head. Nina could feel Lorena gasping for breath and groaning as her own hips shook, searching for relief. Nina respected her alpha immensely, and she felt an intense rush to see Lorena succumb to her sexual desires. Nina's face scrunched up and her thighs wriggled in an attempt to close up. Lorena wasn't wasting any time to work Nina up.  
Soon, Nina was nearly screaming begging for Lorena to touch her, "Just a little bit more, please just a little bit, please! Please!!"  
Lorena had pushed Nina's hips up and back so that she was folded over herself, her knees nearly touching her own shoulders. Lorena's hands had each taken old of one of Nina's hands, ensuring that Nina couldn't find relief unless Lorena allowed it. Lorena knew that this was Nina's favorite position. Lorena didn't mind it either. It was almost like a dream come true that she could be this rough. Despite being an omega, Nina insisted on working physical labor jobs, and her body was thick with muscle for it. Her lax diet blessed her with soft edges to blanket her form.  
Lorena grinned at Nina, and she paused to pretend to be in thought. "Hmmmmmm...." Lorena rolled to sit up against the wall beside Nina, "Come right here baby, I want you to look pretty for me." She patted her hip with one hand, and with the other she toyed her thumb over Nina's lips.  
Nina's body felt like it was burning up from the inside. She hungrily eyed the seat of Lorena's sweats. Her eyes flitted up and down Lorena's body: her collarbone, her beautiful radiant skin, her eyes heavy with content, and her hands pulling Nina to just the right spot.  
Nina whined, tugging at Lorena's waistband. Lorena smacked her hand away playfully, "Ahh no you don't. Not yet baby. I know you love to show off for me."  
Nina whimpered, relishing in her tiny defeat. Her hands clung to Lorena's t-shirt as she began humping Lorena's hips desperately. She could smell her alpha's scent all night, and it had driven her damn near mad. Lorena slipped her hands under Nina's shirt, and Nina's gaze had become trapped into Lorena's eyes. They were so dark, so intense... Nina couldn't get enough. She was grinding herself into Lorena's thigh. Lorena was "helping" her, by gripping Nina's thighs and showing Nina how she should move her hips. Nina pouted and protested Lorena's assistance, but in truth she was close to drooling from how much it was turning her on.  
Lorena's grip was very strong, as Nina had taught her many times that it was pretty difficult to genuinely hurt her. She finally felt comfortable letting her dark fantasies fill her head. "This girl is mine... she will only do what I let her do.... I can do whatever I want with her...."  
Nina felt like she couldn't even sit up straight anymore, she was nearly collapsed onto Lorena's shoulder, "Please Alpha please please, oh please..." Nina nibbled and at the base of Lorena's neck, "Please do everything you want to do to me. Please Alpha I want everything. I want to serve you. Please, please... Please I need to cum.... Please, Alpha...."  
Lorena giggled and pet Nina's hair and let her other arm swing around Nina's back and waist lazily. "Sit up baby, lemme see your cute lil face." Nina perked up for a moment, but Lorena barely had a moment to say anything before Nina had pushed her lips into Lorena's. Nina was so loud... so needy... Between gasps and kisses, Nina was begging, "Lorenaa... Lorenaaaa". Nina's body was moving with determination and urgency, and Lorena could feel every single movement against her chest and tummy. Nina was small, but so energetic.  
Lorena felt desire surging through her, and she gently pulled Nina's hair back to expose the girl's neck. "May I leave a mark here, princess?" Lorena whispered into Nina's ear.  
Nina moaned deeply and nodded weakly. Within a moment, Lorena had flipped Nina onto her back, and Lorena was slipping off her sweats. Nina was hiding her face in the blankets, and Lorena drank in the view. Nina's skin was pale gold, and looked even warmer with the late morning light filtering through the curtains. Her black Hair looked like magical paint strokes in the bedsheets, and her body was both gorgeously sturdy and adorably soft. Lorena wanted to look forever, but she knew her girl had her needs. She wasn't going to keep her waiting much longer.  
Silently and slowly, Lorena pulled Nina's legs aside, and revealed her slick. As Lorena pushed herself into Nina, she cupped Nina's face and kissed her neck.  
"Oh ... my god....." Nina stammered.  
Lorena felt Nina curl and tighten up, making herself even smaller against Lorena's frame. Her breath caught, and Lorena smiled affectionately at Nina's eyes shut tight, straining with pleasure. "Awww, you were that close already?"  
Nina's eyes were still closed as her euphoria faded slowly. She whined gently, and gasped as Lorena pushed herself into Nina and kept pushing even after going as far in as she could.  
Lorena pulled her cock out of Nina slowly, groaning against her temptation to grab Nina in a tight hug and fuck her as hard and fast as she could. She leaned over Nina, "Now, what do I do if my baby cums so early? I barely got to enjoy myself." Though she said that, she knew the reality was that Nina's desires had not been satisfied yet. Lorena had spent the entire week tugging at Nina's waist, pulling her hair, and speaking in innuendo at her. Only Lorena could get Nina this worked up, and only Lorena could relieve her of her built up desires. Lorena bristled with pride and rubbed Nina's tummy with one hand. She lowered her head to Nina's neck, enjoying her omega's sweet scent as she sucked gently on Nina's neck.  
Nina was panting. She knew her place, and she didn't need reminding. "P-Please Lorena, I want to fulfill your desires." Nina reached for Lorena's hips, "Please keep going! I won't be satisfied until my alpha has fucked me to their heart's content. I'm yours Lorena, please have as much of me as you'd like."  
Lorena groaned and grabbed Nina by her hips. She was silent and focused entirely on Nina's adorable bright red face. Lorena's could feel an entire workweek's sexual tension built up somewhere in her gut. There was no way to hold back any longer. After an entire week sleeping with Nina, feeling Nina's soft warmth, hearing Nina's cute mews in the middle of the night, smelling Nina's soft and silky hair, tempted by Nina's timid kisses on the cheek to say goodnight.....  
Nina was getting too noisy. Keeping one hand on Nina's hip, Lorena shifted one hand up to Nina's jaw and carefully applied pressure to the sides of her neck. Lorena saw Nina's eyelids flutter and her jaw drop open. "Ssshhhhh be quiet for me, ok?" Lorena slowed down a little to match her tone, and watched as Nina's body tensed, and then untensed, as she tried to bring her voice under control.  
Nina gazed up at Lorena, praising every single deity and celestial being for such a charming and kind girlfriend. Lorena was pretty, gentle, generous, and playful. Nina trusted Lorena with her safety, and it felt so magical to trust her so deeply. Lorena gazed back at Nina, and she could have sworn she could see Nina's eyes becoming into the shape of hearts. Nina had stopped trying to say much more than "Lorena," and, "I love you." Lorena had moved her choking hand to Nina's hair, petting and stroking and quieting her when she got too loud.  
Lorena looked down at the girl before her. Nina was Lorena's girlfriend, and she was beyond precious to Lorena. Her gasps were angelic, and when she grasped at Lorena's chest and shoulders, Lorena went wild.  
Lorena grabbed the back of Nina's head and pulled her to her chest. Lorena could feel it coming. "Sweetie... I'm gonna cum... where can I..."  
"Just inside... Please just stay inside," Nina mustered.  
"Ohh that makes me happy," Lorena whispered and kissed Nina's cheek right by her eye. "I've been wanting to start a family with you." Lorena knew Nina wasn't in heat yet. She wasn't due for another two weeks at least. But, it was still fun to ask.  
Nina eyes shot wide open and she started to wail. Lorena knew that mentioning pups or raising a family was one of Nina's weak points. So, she had a rag in her hand to plug Nina's moaning. Her omega whining and teary-eyed, so vulnerable, moaning, shining in the sunlight.... Lorena couldn't take much more, and she finally relented. She leaned in to suck at Nina's neck as she finally allowed herself to fuck Nina harder and harder.  
When Lorena finally came, Nina had all but worn out her voice, and lay on the bed curled into a ball. She stayed there for a little bit as she nibbled at Nina's collar and relished in her omega's warmth. She was pulling at Lorena's t shirt sleepily. "Alpha..."  
"Yes omega?"  
Nina sighed contently, "Can we please watch that show..."  
Lorena smiled sheepishly, "Baby I'd love to, but... I think I need some food before I do anything else. And I know that you need some food too, you have to eat enough to feed the pups too!"  
Nina blushed at the idea. "Okay, let's make the pancakes you wanted to try making last Sunday."  
Now Lorena blushed. The hadn't had breakfast last Sunday beecause they had, unsurprisingly, fucked way too much.  
So, they went and made the pancakes. Nina didn't want to follow the recipe, but Lorena insisted they do. The pancakes were pretty good :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't have much confidence writing anything, but this is a good start for me to expand, I think!  
> I am open to friendly criticism on how I write. I admit I wrote this all while I was high as fuck and sleepy, and god knows I don't feel like revising it. I'll get too horny lol. Please just be gentle, this is my first time on this site
> 
> Thank you to all the omegaverse writers!!!! I would have never known I liked this kind of thing if I hadn't accidentally found a few f/f omegaverse fics... haha... orphan accounts.... Thank u.... :')


	2. Nina's first heat with Lorena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please lord teach me how to use this website

Nina sat slumped over her phone on the bed. She had been having cravings for sharp cheese, which meant her heat was due any day now.  
As the omega, Nina would usually cook for herself and her alpha. During Nina's heat though, Lorena has to do her best. The pair had only been living together for a few months, and Lorena had never had to take care of an omega during heat before. Nina wiggled her fingers into her eyebrows. She shouldn't be so anxious... She knows Lorena will take good care of her.  
Nina suddenly perked up as she began to smell a soft, warm stinkiness enveloping her.  
Nina craned her neck up to look at her alpha. Lorena was wearing a pair of running shorts and an old t-shirt. It was a lazy Saturday morning, and Lorena was exhausted from a week of picketing and delivering grocery orders.  
Lorena pet Nina's head and tickled behind Nina's ear, earning a few squeals from her girlfriend. She stifled a devilish grin. "Whatcha doin omega?" Nina never uses recipes.  
Nina ducked her head out from under Lorena's hand. "My heat is coming... and... I think I want to eat this." Nina hid behind her hair and stared at her phone. "Cheese..."  
Lorena stared at her mate. Nina was always cute, but Lorena had never seen her when she was approaching her heat. Nina was typically bouncy and talked back. But today... she really is expressing her instincts to beg to her alpha. Lorena breathed in sharply. Nina smelled more sickly sweet today too. She exhaled slowly.  
"Of course I'll make this for you sweetie. Come here." Lorena picked Nina up and swung her around to waddle walk to the kitchen with her prize swinging side to side.  
Nina didn't say anything, and hummed gently. Lorena made her way into the kitchen, and then set Nina down on a stool on the side.  
"What's wrong?" Lorena gently tipped Nina's head to see her face.  
Nina's eyes were closed. She didn't say anything. She just rubbed her hands on Lorena's forearms.  
Lorena was looking over to the kitchen sink. "... Nina? Did you not ea--"  
Nina murmured, and she pulled Lorena's hand to her lips and began sprinkling tiny kisses all over.  
Lorena's throat tightened, and her shorts followed suit. She smiled nervously and patted her omega's head. "Aww omega. Let's get some food in you." As much as Lorena wanted to carry Nina straight back to bed, she wanted to make sure Nina was eating, especially if she was this close to heat.  
The last thing Nina had managed to say was "cheese", so Lorena pulled out butter, eggs, bread, cheese, olives, shallots, pickled chilis... 

All the previous years, Nina had checked herself into the local clinic to the Sexual Health wing, where omegas in heat passed the insufferable several days doing anything they wanted, except they were not allowed to leave their rooms. Omegas were taken care of by omega staff, and received almost anything they asked for. As long as they had something to keep them occupied during heat and isolation.  
At the clinic, omegas were usually given medication and a sniff of alpha perfume to knock them out and trigger their oncoming heat. The entire process was clean, efficient, and safe.  
Today, however, Nina was experiencing her alpha's care for her heat. So far, she had received a crusty cheesy treat, and her alpha had fed every bite to her. Nina sighed and lay her head down onto the table. "Thenk.. uu..."  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. You looked like you were really enjoying it."  
Nina giggled weakly. She could feel her center glow with Lorena's words, and she nearly began drooling when Lorena leaned over and planted a kiss on her temple.  
"I'll clean up dishes, and then we can play _Borky's Yarn,_ ok?"  
Nina's legs started kicking, but she didn't pick up her head. "Yayy, Borky!!"  
Lorena glared at Nina. Is she doing this on purpose? Does she know how adorable this is? Lorena prayed to our lord and savior Satan that she would be able to save her energy for when Nina's heat actually began. 

Nina sat in Lorena's lap on the couch and chanted, "Bor-ky! Bor-ky!" as Lorena loaded up the game. Lorena didn't really enjoy the game that much, but she loved playing with Nina. Especially due to it being a game focused on teamwork, Lorena loved feeling like she was important for Nina's journey.  
Nina rested her head where Lorena's neck met her collarbone. She was full of cheese, her alpha's sturdy arms were wrapped around her waist, and she was excited to see what happened after Borky got trapped in the avalanche. Nina looked up at her alpha, and her alpha looked back with a question hanging in her throat. Nina smiled drunkenly and announced, "I love you Lorena, and I think I'll love you forever."  
Lorena froze. She and Nina had been mating for three years now. They had both said to each other before, "I love you," but this time was different. This time, Nina's pheremones were making her alpha's head spin. She had to be gentle with her omega, to make sure she doesn't become sick from exhaustion or... uh -- overuse -- during heat. But Nina's eyes were sparkling and-- did she just bite her lip??  
Lorena groaned and dropped her controller to the floor. Nina did the same. Nina smiled triumphantly and rolled over to face Lorena.  
Lorena smiled weakly back at Nina, and she paused. That was close. Lorena tried to reach for her remote, but Nina leapt up and turned Lorena's face to her neck. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts, and her face was glowing red, and she smelled like--  
Lorena launched Nina backwards onto the couch cushions, growling and nibbling at her cheeks. "You ARE doing it on purpose you filthy pup!" Lorena was grinding her hips into Nina's, and her omega moaned and whimpered and kissed at her breasts and shoulders. Lorena let out a long moan and shivered. Nina was getting her close to the edge wayyy too fast. Lorena sat up and wiggled a thumb into the front of Nina's shorts. Nina gasped and gazed expectantly at her. Swiftly, Lorena removed Nina's shorts, and she groped at Nina's inner thighs. So soft... so warm...  
Nina whined and thrashed as Lorena scratched her gently, gradually approaching her vagina.  
Lorena was amazed. She had never seen her omega this wet, this red, this breathy, before. She paused at Nina's entrance and feigned innocense, "Ohh, what's happening here?"  
Nina whined, "Please alpha..."  
Lorena's ears burned hot. She had never heard Nina say it like that before. Lorena had damn near begun to drool.  
"Hold on." Lorena stood up, pulled her shorts down, and her shirt off too. She straddled herself over one of Nina's knees, tending to herself as she brought her hand back between Nina's legs.  
At this point, Nina had begun tearing up, and her hips were rocking gently. Her breath was shallow and quick, and her eyebrows were tightly knit as she gazed at her beautiful alpha on top of her.  
Lorena played with Nina's clit lovingly. "Are you ready?" Nina nodded furiously.  
Lorena slipped two fingers in without any trouble at all. Nina's eyes were glazed over and her lips were pursed into a soft "Oh!" Lorena's fingers curled, and her thumb began massaging the area around Nina's clit. Nina curled up towards Lorena and she held onto Lorena's forearm, pulling for her alpha to go faster, but Lorena refused. She kept the slow, gentle pace, and she leaned down to kiss Nina. Her omega gasped and shook. She smiled and bit Nina's lower lip and growled. Nina gasped again, deeper this time, and she sank onto Lorena's shoulder, exhausted. Lorena grinned and leaned back sit again with Nina kneeling in front of her. Lorena knew that fingers would not be enough to satisfy Nina, but she wanted to see more of her pretty omega during heat.  
Lorena held Nina steady with one hand under Nina's arm, and her thumb toyed with Nina's soft, immaculate breasts. Her omega is so precious, so perfect. Lorena was looking forward to getting her omega filthy and sticky.  
Lorena's other hand continued pleasuring Nina. Nina whimpered and her lips trembled as Lorena's fingers re-entered and Lorena's tongue pushed its way into Nina's mouth.  
Lorena beamed at her omega's obedience. She had heard of a certain alpha trick from a few of her fellow grad students, and she wanted to test it out now. Lorena flared herself up and growled so gently she might as well have been purring. She held eye contact with Nina and continued moving her fingers. She focused on her hungers in her throat, in her arms, in her gut, and in her thighs...  
Nina's eyes shot open and she shuddered as if she had been thrown into a cold bath. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You.... Sm-mell..... Goooo-oo-ood..."  
Lorena growled possessively, "That's right omega, you like how I smell because I'm your alpha. Can I count on you to listen to your alpha?"  
Nina nodded shyly and gasped as Lorena's fingers jerked out of rhythm for a moment.  
"Good girl! Then listen carefully beautiful. I need you to look at me. C'mon omega." Lorena growled as her omega complied. She wanted to mark Nina right then, but it wasn't right, they hadn't talked about it yet. Lorena was Nina's first alpha, and she really didn't want to mess up Nina's first experience with an alpha. Right now, Lorena needed to conserve her energy, because an omega's heat cannot be satisfied before their heat is fully built up.  
Lorena was holding Nina's gaze, scenting the air, and knuckles deep into Nina. She smirked and said simply, "Omega, your alpha needs you to cum right away. Be good and serve your alpha."  
Nina's eyes squeezed shut and she trembled as she struggled to hold herself upright. She weakly picked her head up and opened her mouth up to Lorena, tongue out and inviting.  
Lorena bit her lip and snarled. She mentally made intentions to watch her omega swallow all of her cum, obediently and gratefully, but for now, she still wanted to finger Nina just a little more... 

Nina lay shivering on the bed, thighs shining from her own slick. Lorena walked into the room with a milk crate of mismatched glass bottles, all filled with water.  
"Alpha..." Nina darted to the side of the bed and pawed weakly at Lorena's side.  
"Hold on, omega." Lorena's voice was gentle and warm. She brought a bottle to Nina's lips. Nina only licked the bottle seductively, and Lorena giggled. "You'll get it soon enough omega. Just drink for now. Sit on the edge of the bed for me."  
Nina obeyed and sipped at the water. Lorena crouched down to see between Nina's legs. She glanced up, and Nina was gazing down curiously, her face red with excitement. Lorena smirked and sucked on Nina's thigh before lifting herself back up.  
"You need to drink more than that baby." Standing, Lorena's cock was right in front of Nina's face. Nina lowered the bottle and leaned forward, but Lorena's hand was already in her omega's hair, keeping her from moving any further forward. Nina made puppy eyes at her alpha, but Lorena only smiled back silently. Lorena was on the bigger side, and while alphas had intense social pressure to maintain their form, Nina enjoyed Lorena's soft curves covering her muscles. Her mouth was watering looking up towards her alpha like this.  
Nina huffed with frustration and went back to drinking her water. When she had finally finished the entire liter bottle, Lorena stepped closer and loosened her grip on Nina's hair.  
Starting at the base, Nina worked her way up to kiss all the way to the underside of the head. Nina licked delicately at the tip, and she gazed at Lorena with wide eyes and red blossoming all through her cheeks. Even through the haze of her heat, she knew exactly how Lorena liked it. Her nails trailed delicately up and down Lorena's thighs, and she maintained eye contact while kissing and licking at Lorena's shaft. She was growling playfully, but being an omega, it sounded almost like purring.  
"Please Lorena... Please... I need your knot..." Nina begged as she tried to work Lorena's tip into her mouth. But, Lorena had stepped forward again, and Nina was now only able to reach the lower half of her cock. Lorena's tip was leaking precum in a steady stream, and it dripped down Nina's cheek, where the beautiful scent filled her senses.  
Lorena sighed contentedly. Her beautiful omega, kissing and begging so gently and timidly... It was adorable. Heats are unbearable for omegas without a willing mate, but with a caring and disciplined alpha, it can pass without a problem. Lorena felt her dick twitching as she brimmed with pride. She was Nina's first alpha, and she was determined to serve her omega through her heat.  
Lorena lowered Nina to the bed silently, and dripping precum onto Nina's thighs, Lorena kissed Nina below her jaw, behind her ear, up to her forehead, down her nose to the very tip, and gently, painfully slowly, Lorena brushed her lips against Nina. Nina whined and tried to close the distance, but Lorena held Nina down and smiled every time Nina tried to kiss her. Nina was so cute like this. She was getting frustrated, and her hair was flying everywhere, and her begging was becoming more and more strained.  
Lorena finally gave Nina what she wanted. She moaned as she kissed Nina, relishing in her scent, massaging her breast, and keeping her hair out of her own face. It was too much. It had to be now. Nina smelled like she was sweating perfume, and she was practically chanting Lorena's name, calling for her alpha, and pleading for help relieving heat. Lorena shifted so she was right at Nina's entrance, and Nina wrapped her legs around Lorena's back.  
Lorena suddenly straightened up, so that she was kneeling upright on the bed. As an alpha, Lorena was built sturdy and around a head taller than Nina. Nina wasn't frail like some alphas liked, but Lorena liked that it didn't feel like Nina would break under her touch. She held Nina by the hips, and dug her fingers into Nina's soft flesh. Nina damn near hollered, and she curled herself all the way up to lock her arms around Lorena's shoulders. She swayed her hips against Lorena's midsection, dripping her slick all over Lorena's messy tangle of hair as she lowered herself onto the tip of Lorena's dick.  
Nina couldn't feel much anymore. Just the dull burning, which was giving way to ecstasy and warmth spreading from her tummy to her chest, to her neck, to her ears, and to her fingers. She wrapped her arms around her alpha's neck and kissed her more, and more, and more. Her alpha was entering her, finally, finally, finally. Nina loosened her grip so that Lorena could lower her down onto her shaft, and she moved her hands to Lorena's breasts. Massaging gently with her hands and kissing her alpha's breastbone with her lips, Nina could feel her heat intensifying in waves. She was getting dizzy with lust and the smell of her alpha. Her tongue dropped out of her mouth, and she found herself drooling all over herself and her alpha's chest.  
Lorena was asking Nina something, but Nina couldn't hear it. Her ears buzzed with her own panting and her heartbeat. She tried to speak, but her words only came out as a pathetic whimper. Her claws emerged and her wolf began biting at her insides.  
Lorena chuckled and pulled Nina so their lips met. She kissed Nina tenderly, growling and relishing in her omega's scent. It was almost like rotting fruit, or maybe a freshly gutted steer. Suddenly, Lorena spun around and fell backwards onto the bed. She maintained a firm grip on Nina's hips, and the beautiful sight and smell of her omega straddling her hips made Lorena snarl and bare her teeth. She could smell her own scent change slightly, from dried citrus rinds and lavendar to something like dirt, sour and bitter and sweet all at once. Lorena could feel a hunger growing in the pit of her belly.  
Nina's heat was beyond control at this point. With her alpha smelling so good and so close, she was reduced to a heap laying over Lorena's midsection, lapping lustily at her alpha's breasts. Her body was shimmering with sweat.  
Feeling her omega sucking and licking so desperately at her nipples, Lorena couldn't wait any longer. Nina's tongue flit around wildly as she mumbled hazily through her heat. It was on one hand endearing, and on the other hand it fed Lorena's lust in a way that only claiming her alpha could satisfy.  
Finally, at last finally, Lorena slid herself into Nina. It was unbearably hot, almost painful, but Nina's insides pulsed and massaged Lorena's dick as she slowly entered her omega. Nina was gasping for breath when she could finally feel her alpha inside. She frantically swept Lorena's hands off her hips so she could move freely. She let her tongue hang out of her mouth and her eyes, hazy with heat, were locked with Lorena's.  
With her hands now free, Lorena slipped one hand behind her head and with the other hand fit two fingers neatly into Nina's mouth. She was careful to make sure her claws were retracted, so Nina could suck and gag on those fingers all she wanted. Lorena gave a condescending smirk to her omega, whose mouth was occupied and hips were swaying hungrily. Seeing Lorena's smirk, Nina's eyes rolled back into her head and her eyelids fluttered. She lunged forward to gag on Lorena's fingers.  
"Aww, you're such a good girl. I love seeing you eager to serve." Lorena leaned up on an elbow to look down at Nina's blushing cheeks. "I think you're definitely ready." Lorena thrust herself into Nina roughly. Nina definitely was a strong girl, especially for an omega. She could easily (and already had) beaten stray betas in fights, but she couldn't compare to Lorena's strength. Using Nina's body for leverage, Lorena's moved her hips relentlessly. Nina's insides rippled and tightened, and the omega groaned as she rode out her third orgasm for the day.  
"Al-- fa--" Nina stuttered between ragged breaths, "Kno-- Knot-t-t-t-t--"  
Lorena growled and relaxed a set of muscles. She moaned as she felt her knot swelling inside her omega. Nina's insides burned with satisfaction and pride. Staring wide-eyed at her alpha, Nina thanked every single god and deity possible for this blessing on her life. Lorena's body was slick with sweat, and her hips were still rocking back and forth in a post-orgasm trance. Lorena's eyes were still hazy with lust, and Nina could feel Lorena's gaze holding her captive.  
Lorena moved one hand up to cup Nina's pink flushed face. "How are you doing, omega?"  
Nina nodded her head furiously and squeaked, "Really really really good--!"  
Lorena's brow scrunched up as her knot swelled to her full thickness. Keeping an eye on Nina's face, Lorena slowed her pace, taking care of her omega's precious little breeding hole as her knot made Nina feel impossibly tighter and tighter. Lorena exhaled sharply and grinded her hips into Nina's, pushing her hips flush to Nina's thighs. Lorena was trying to postpone her own orgasm as long as she possibly could, and while her instinct was howling to succumb to Nina's hot wet sex, her pride as the alpha was stern and strict. Her duty in this moment is to serve. After all, Nina is usually serving Lorena's "needs".  
However, Lorena's vision was blurring and her thrusting was becoming more desperate. She felt at the same time exhausted but compelled to keep fucking her omega. Lorena pushed Nina's hips back so that one leg hung over Lorena's shoulder and the other wrapped around Lorena's waist. Nina shivered as Lorena shifted into place. Lorena leaned in close to Nina's face, so that her breath felt hot against Nina's lips.  
Nina cried out loud for her alpha. Her alpha was everywhere around her, and her alpha was stretching her out more than she knew was possible. Lorena, despite being an alpha, was usually shy about her (large) size. But today Lorena was grinning ear to ear. "Lemme hear your voice princess." Her breath was shallow and her voice was only a whisper, but her tone remained commanding and firm. "I want to hear you say thank you every time. Do you understand?"  
Nina nearly melted hearing her alpha's command. "Yes, alpha." Lorena purred with satisfaction and pride. She loved her omega dearly. Nina was a sparky, chaotic devil usually, but when Lorena commanded her omega obey, Nina nearly always obeyed perfectly, with her cheeks flushed perfectly pink.  
Lorena had planned to tease Nina in this position, but Nina's inside walls were coaxing Lorena's knot, gently singing to Lorena's wolf to let it all out. Lorena's breath caught in her throat. Every movement threatened Lorena's composure, especially now that her adorable omega was mewling, "Thank you, alpha" every thrust. One hand pressed Nina's shoulder into the bed, and the other hand continued to caress Nina's cheek and play with her omega's lips. Nina was too adorable, too submissive, too grateful for Lorena's stiff cock.  
Suddenly the alpha groaned and froze, and her core tensed up. Lorena's head dropped to Nina's collar, planting kisses up her omega's neck. "Baby... How are you feeling?"  
Nina mumbled into her alpha's hair. "mmthnkyuu"  
Lorena shifted herself up so she could see Nina's face. "What?"  
Nina smiled sweetly and brushed some of Lorena's hair aside. "I said 'thank you', silly." She pulled herself up to kiss Lorena's lips. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah... are you sure it doesn't hurt?"  
"Is that what's happening? Alpha it doesn't hurt at all." Nina giggled, "I thought you were getting tired~"  
Lorena saw her omega feigning innocence and poking at the alpha's ego. She grunted and started moving her hips again, keeping a close eye on Nina's face. Nina held eye contact and wrapped her arms around the back of Lorena's neck. "Thank you, Alpha," she whispered at first. As Lorena picked up her pace though, Nina struggled to continue showing her gratitude for her alpha's attention and care. Lorena would excuse it this time.  
Lorena kept one hand fondling her omega's breasts and the other hand securing Nina's thighs in place. Lorena's thighs were buzzing and her guts were boiling with lust. Nina's face had her looking like a old-style pin-up girl, and Nina's thighs and breasts felt so tender and soft.  
Lorena began flicking her thumb across Nina's nipples and muttered, "Nina, baby." Lorena moaned and her entire body tightened to blissfully fill her beautiful omega as deep as possible.  
Nina gasped as she felt Lorena's knot twitching and leaking precum inside. Still, she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until-- "Alpha... Alpha..." Nina had puckered her lips and held her eyes in just the right way to gaze up at Lorena. "Please, alpha? Please cum in me" Suddenly Nina's legs tightened and she pulled herself up to press as close to Lorena as possible. She planted wet kisses along Lorena's collarbone and neck, sometimes leaving marks. She mewled and whimpered for her alpha, and for her alpha's cum, "Please, please, pleasee..."  
With a loud grown, Lorena tucked one hand around Nina's waist and the other under and around Nina's shoulder, to grab the omega's hair by the back of her head. Lorena nuzzled the top of Nina's head and relished in her omega's scent. Lorena could feel her wolf biting at her own insides, and she couldn't take it anymore. She pounded Nina relentlessly, growling and biting and drooling all over Nina. Every sound from Nina made Lorena's pride swell, and she could feel her cock swelling with cum. Lorena pushed Nina's head down to meet the alpha's breasts. They were large, pillowy breasts with dark nipples, which fit perfectly between Nina's pink puckered lips.  
Nina's tongue had barely begun teasing her alpha's tits when the fist in her hair tightened, and her alpha cried out her name. Nina whimpered feeling herself held so tightly and her alpha so tense all around and inside her. Lorena could feel Nina's insides massaging the alpha's cock, and spasming through yet another orgasm. Lorena dug her fingers into Nina's side and nearly roared at the intense pleasure. Finally, after years of tenderly and lovingly caring for her omega, she was finally getting to [i]knot[/i] her precious Nina.  
Nina pulled Lorena closer for a kiss, "I'm yours now, alpha." Nina gasped regaining her breath, "And I'm so honored you chose to knot me." Lorena happily swooped in to rain smooches down and nuzzle her obedient little girl. Her omega giggled and puckered her lips up to intercept some of the kisses, but she was unable to block Lorena's relentless barrage. Lorena buried herself into Nina's neck and nibbled at her ear. "I'm so happy I could help you with your heat this time." She moaned softly as she smelled her omega's content, sickly sweet scent rushing all around her. Her knot was still inside Nina, and despite cumming so hard just a moment ago, she could feel her wolf still hungry and clawing for more. Thankfully, her knot and her cock were slowly retracting.  
Nina fell backwards into the sheets and croaked, "Please, alpha, water.."  
Lorena gracefully reached down and picked up a tall bottle and handed it to Nina, who drank slowly. She handed the bottle, 1/2 remaining, to her alpha.  
"Alpha..."  
"Yes, omega?"  
"More, please..."  
Lorena's eyes were wide with shock and her smile faded. "You mean... that wasn't good...?"  
Nina shook her head no. "It felt really good! And I thought it was enough, but--" She sucked in her breath and puckered her lips tight, "but I think my wolf is still begging for more of my alpha's dick." Nina gently pushed her knees against Lorena's hips to separate the two. She whimpered, feeling empty without her alpha's dick. But she flipped herself and her alpha around skillfully. Nina trapped Lorena's shoulders with her knees and settled her crotch directly above Lorena's face. Nina traced her own lips along the underside of Lorena's cock and hummed content with the dark hair thick with her alpha's dark and lusty scents, mixing with her own needy and sultry scents. Eagerly, Nina began affectionately sucking on Lorena's half-erect dick, but after five minutes of Lorena massaging her plump, muscular ass, Nina had given up on staying awake.  
She quietly admitted defeat and turned around to plop beside her alpha. She shivered and burrowed herself into the crook of Lorena's shoulder. Lorena's voice was clear and sickly sweet with endearment. "Baby, let's go take a shower." Nina whined in dissent, but Lorena gripped Nina's ass and pulled. She growled, "It wasn't a suggestion, omega."  
Lorena stood up and tugged Nina's arm. Nina whimpered but did not object. She stood up and despite her fatigue post-heat, her smile was radiant and beyond endearing. The hair on the back of Lorena's neck bristled with warmth and affection. She opened the door to the hallway and tugged Nina along. "After we shower we can have some leftover beef noodle soup, or I can make you some fresh meatball soup." Nina gasped with delight and pressed herself into Lorena's side. "I really love you. And I love when you make the meatballs soup too." She paused and then added, "I'm really hungry."  
Lorena's heart swelled. She let her arm drape around Nina's shoulders to play with her cheek. "I know you're hungry, omega. Let me fill your belly up with food right after we rinse off."  
Nina sputtered with an embarrassed blush spreading up her neck and cheeks, and sped up to the bathroom.  
These two lovers kissed more in the shower, kissed more while making meatball soup, and kissed more while playing through _Borky's Yarn,_.  
Their kisses became more feathery and more airy as the night wore on, and eventually Lorena fell asleep with her controller still in her hands, and her omega still in her arms. Nina wiggled in place to reach the blanket, folded up neatly on the ground, and haphazardly spread it over them both. She turned off the game and the tv, and settled into her alpha's warm breasts for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing omegaverse fics, especially since I can't find many fics that scratch the right spots for me. I am really not the greatest writer, but I hope that the typos are minimal and that the fluff and smut are maximal (???)  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> And yes, "Borky's Yarn" is a video game I very much want to play with my alpha... I admit it....


End file.
